I Will Not Say See You Again
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: /Benci, cinta... Sesungguhnya apa paradigma pasti dari kata itu? Dari ilusi hati yang selalu membuatku ingin mati karena dua rasa yang berbaur begitu sesak menjangkiti. Haruskah aku bertahan? Atau lari sejauh-jauhnya dalam keputusasaan./—/Boys Love/M-Preg/RnR/AkaKuro.


**A/N: saya seharusnya lanjutin 12 Seasons dulu yak, tapi saya sedih melihat benda ini teronggok terus di sudut memory, padahal ini adalah cerita yang saya buat sepenuh jiwa dan cinta melayang ke bulan #sailormoondong #gak.**

 **Fic ini awalnya mau dipublish pas Akakuroxygen challenge 2, tapi gak jadi, #keburu kena WB #orz. Benda ini adalah draft lamaaaaa sekali. Pas jaman saya masih magang di Hetalia #honhonhon, dan sudah beberapa kali mengalami perombakan. Bisa dibilang saya cinta dengan fic ini karena mengandung konten yang sangat saya sukai, yaitu Mpreg.**

 **Tadinya mau dibuat oneshot. Tapi, pas diliat-liat kayaknya bakal dibagi dua atau tiga chapter #9k dan belum selesai samsek #ngek.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't like. Don't read.**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC (sangat!) demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. OC! Siapin tisu bagi yang tak kuat.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro (domination pair). Slight MidoTaka

 **Note:** Center Text:: Kuroko's Diary, ("...") or (...) :: Past

 **Summary:** /Benci, cinta... Sesungguhnya apa paradigma pasti dari kata itu? Dari ilusi hati yang selalu membuatku ingin mati karena dua rasa yang berbaur begitu sesak menjangkiti. Haruskah aku bertahan? Atau lari sejauh-jauhnya dalam keputusasaan./—/Boys Love/M-Preg/RnR/

.

* * *

.

 _ **Trek...**_

 _ **Trek. Trek. Klik—**_

.

— _ **Krieettt...**_

Bau pengap bangunan tua. Aroma lapuk yang identik dengan kediaman tak berpenghuni menguar bersama debu tatkala terbukanya pintu kayu usang. Sebuah bola mata mengintip dari celah yang gelap. Menilik keadaan ruang yang gulita. Sebelum memutuskan melayangkan kaki masuk ke dalam.

 _ **Tap—krieeet. Tap—krieett. Krieeett—...**_

Kaki-kaki beradu lantai kayu. Deritnya menyayat, saling memetakan sisa perjalanan dengan debu-debu mengganti cat. Melangkah perlahan, sembari dirinya bertoleh memerhatikan isi ruangan—yang gelap meremang, hanya beberapa kecil cahaya yang menembus malu dari luar celahnya. Sofa, meja, lemari nampak tak seusia tempatnya berteduh, terbungkus dalam kain membentang menutupi sekedar demi melindungi kelayakan pakai benda itu.

— _Citcitcit_ —tikus dari berbagai sudut berlarian melewati kakinya. Membuatnya memekik. Terlonjak sedikit ke belakang, umpatan pun meluncur lancar.

Sebuah pondok tua di pedalaman yang sudah lama tak dihuni—terlalu lama hingga menjadi lapuk dan dirambati dedaunan. Tidak perlu ia bertanya sudah berapa lama tempat ini tak dihuni. Pastinya sudah sangat lama.

Sejenak ingatan melayang dalam kilasan kenangan—melayangkan dirinya dalam sebuah _deja'vu_ — wujud rasa familiar kala kepingan kecil memori tersusun dalam _puzzle_.

"..."

 _No comment_. Mengabaikan hal yang membuatnya pusing dan memilih untuk menaiki sebuah tangga ke lantai dua—tampaknya ruang bagian atas di sebuah rumah tua selalu tampak menggoda menjadi tempat persembunyian barang rahasia. Membayangkannya saja membuat girang.

 _ **Krietkrietkriet**_ —derit langkah yang begitu cepat menapaki ruas kayu kelewat semangat. Jiwa petualangnya bergemah ria.

Langkah melambat, perlahan terhenti di hadapan sebuah ruangan yang langsung mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ruangan paling ujung yang tereliminasi cahaya dari jendela. Terbukti dengan kenyataan pintu kayu itu lebih terasa lembab dengan lumut hijau berkerak di sisi.

Melewati koridor kecil. Tangan meraih kenop...— _ **klekklek**_ —... Terkunci. Yah, sudah bisa diduga.

Mengeluarkan bilah-bilah besi keperakkan, berenceng terikat menjadi satu dalam ikatan sebuah tambang kecil. Memilih-milih mata kunci yang sekiranya cocok dengan lubang.

— _ **Klek**_. _Jackpot_. Dia dapat.

Hanya ruang yang cukup luas, yang cukup terang mendapat cahaya yang didapat—dengan _double bed_ , lemari kayu, meja kursi, dan rak buku yang terisi minim. Semilir lembut bertiup melambaikan tirai putih yang telah kusam, bolong-bolong termakan rayap juga gulir waktu berputar dari bilik jendela yang daunnya patah sebelah—nyaris jatuh.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ruangannya memang sedikit lapuk namun, perabotan yang mengisi masih layak pakai. Sekiranya itulah yang didapati bola mata senada _crimson_ yang tengah menjelajah ini.

"..." bisu lagi. Tubuhnya mendekat pada daun jendela. Mencoba membukanya—ruangan ini harus mendapat udara segar—berhati-hati, agar jendela itu tid— _ **PRANG!**_

...

— _telat_. Batinnya menatap miris pada onggokan kayu dan kaca yang terbelah pada tanah dibawah.

Cih. Ya, sudah. Sudah terlanjur.

Memalingkan wajah, menilik tiap barang yang disudut untuk dijamah pertama kali. Lemari? Kosong. Rak buku? Hanya sekumpul buku tua—dengan tulisan yang membuat minus cacing bertambah karena tulisan macam sejenisnya yang sudah memudar.

"Haah..."

Melesakkan duduknya pada kasur—membuat terbatuk akan debu yang berterbangan.

Dan saat itu, warna _crimson_ menangkap seonggok boneka kelinci putih, bulu halus meski berdebu disudut kasur.

Terdiam memandang benda yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Membawanya dalam pelukan. Berpikir akan sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang dalam kenangan.

 _Cerulean_ yang cerah, terselip berderet di antara boneka tersebut.

Mengambilnya. Dan membacanya.

.

Surai cakrawala berlapis permata _ruby_ , terbawa angin dalam damai hidup yang terputar ulang kembali kemasa lalu.

.

.

 _Berlembar carik tua tertumpuk, kusam terlapis sampul biru..._

 _Kuning lapuk berdebu dengan tinta yang terhapus waktu_

 _Bagiku itu bagai peta harta karun_

 _Tentang sebuah kebenaran_

 _...Diriku..._

.

 _Yang begitu berliku dusta_

.

* * *

.

 **I Will Not Say See You Again**

 _(...Karena aku tak berharap bertemu lagi denganmu...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendship, Angst

Rated T

.

* * *

 **.I.**

* * *

.

 _Aah... Bagaimana aku memulainya, ya?_

 _Rasanya sudah lama sejak pertama kali aku merasakan apa itu namanya 'kesepian'._

 _Mungkin, aku bisa memulainya... Dari hari itu._

 _Suatu masa yang_ _bukanlah awal, juga bukan akhir. Hanya sebuah perbedaan kecil dari rutinitas yang biasa kulakukan._

 _Saat aku jatuh—padanya._

.

* * *

.

 _Dunia ini anomali._

 _Dunia memiliki dua sudut pandang dari seperti apa cara seseorang memandangnya._

 _Logis dan tidak logis._

 _Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berat sebelah antara keduanya namun, tak sedikit pula yang memilih seimbang. Tapi, itulah dunia. Ada pro dan kontra. Sesuatu menyatakan penjabaran, tatkala ada pihak yang mengikuti dan ada pula yang memberi konspirasi._

 _Dunia ini hanya argumen._

 _Argumen yang memberikan kita dua pilihan antara ikut atau tidak, dan membuat kita terbeban tanggung jawab ketika akhirnya memutuskan apa yang telah dipilih._

 _._

(Angin dalam latar langit mendung berabu menghantarkan satu daun untuk lepas kemudian gugur terbawa. Bosan, bosan, pikir pemuda yang bersandar yang membuka buku di sebuah batang pohon.)

.

 _Namun, yang paling mendasar dari semua itu adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa_ _dunia_ _merupakan_ _tanggung jawab._

 _._

(Alam bawah sadar memikirkan cara bagus bagaimana menghabiskan waktu dalam kebosanan. Buku ditutup karena sudah tidak ada minat. Sebenarnya, sangat banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan rutinitas seperti halnya dia kerjakan tapi, dia sudah terlalu bosan untuk melakukan hal yang sudah biasa dia lakukan. Ingin sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian dirinya untuk turun tangan. Pikirnya.)

.

 _Tanggung jawab, apapun itu bentuknya. Semenjak menghirup nafas pertama sampai terakhir, sedari diri terbaring dalam lumur kain putih menyeka darah, hingga terbaring lagi terbalut putih berlumur tanah, tak luput diri diberi sebuah tanggung jawab yang terbeban. Bayang-bayang dimana kita akan terbebani akan dua pilihan antara logis atau tidak. Memilih pikirannya atau perasaannya. Otak atau hatinya._

 _._

(Mata nyalang toleh kanan-kiri memperhatikan lalu lalang yang berlalu didepannya. Tertumbuk pandangan pada satu retina.)

.

 _Benci atau..._

 _._

(Terpahat seringai pada sebuah perawakan. Sesuatu yang menarik itu telah datang.)

.

 _...Cinta._

.

* * *

( _ **BRAAK!**_

Debam menggema di sebuah sudut. Yang terlempar mengerang kaku. Tersenggal lalu terduduk bersimpuh. Tas butut dipeluk di perut.

 _ **Clak**_ _ **—**_ _kekeke_ _ **—**_ _ **clakclak**_ _ **—**_

Kucur air menetes dari sela keran tak tertutup rapat—tercemar kekeh remeh mengganggu telinganya. Mendesah pelan, menghirup nafas, lalu dia mual—biliknya berbau pesing tak sedap, membuat perut bergolak akan aroma asing yang tak tertoleransi indra pembau, tapi dia hanya mendesah, membiarkan saja hidungnya tercemar golak ingin muntah. Tidak masalah. Bukan apa-apa dibanding nyeri biru di dada yang –dulu- pernah merusak rusuknya sampai bernafas saja begitu pedih. Dia harus bersyukur kali ini masih diberi kesempatan menghirup oksigen sepuasnya.

"Oi, hantu. Turuti saja kata-kata kami supaya jadi mudah, hehehe."

 _Cerulean_ menggerling ke samping. Riaknya kosong.)

* * *

.

 _Sejak dulu_ _—_ _yah, sejak aku mengenal satu tambah satu sama dengan dua kurasa_ _—_ _aku merasakan sesuatu bahwa aku tak sama dengan yang lain_ _—_ _tidak, lebih tepatnya tak ada yang sama dari tiap kepala yang terisi jiwa itu._

 _Perbedaan itu begitu signifikan. Di samping itu memiliki warna. Unik. Membuatku tertarik. Penasaran. Lalu, kuawasi. Kucermati. Kupelajari dalam diam di balik gelap tanpa sinar._

 _Dan hal yang paling mencolok dari semua perbedaan itu adalah satu persamaan_ _—_ _egoisme manusia._

.

* * *

( _ **Taptaptap**_ —ada kiranya dua orang yang bermaksud masuk langsung tarik langkah dan menutup pintu, setengah terbirit setelah tekejut. Separuh murni tidak ingin terlibat. Separuh lagi karena—yaah... memang tidak peduli.

Manik biru di antara himpitan pria besar itu berkilat pasrah.

Dia juga tak mengharap apapun.

— _sudah tidak berharap apapun._ )

* * *

.

 _Saat itu aku masih mengendong ransel hitam, masih bermata bulat dan pola pikir seputih kapas._

 _Mulanya adalah karena seekor anjing kecil di sudut pembuangan._

 _Mungil yang tersudut. Dengan luka yang sengaja dihiraukan_ _—_ _bahkan, menjadi bahan olok para penindas yang merasa dirinya dewa, seolah luka yang terpahat adalah bukti keberhasilan, bukti ketangguhan yang terukir nyata dalam realita_ _—_ _tanpa menyadari sakit yang di rasa itu suatu saat akan terbalas di kemudian hari. Seperti kutukan, seperti karma. Tapi, apa daya? Pola pikir bengah komplotan yang bebal, disusupi moralitas bagai tindak terjahat di muka bumi. Seolah mereka akan sekarat jika berbuat kebaikan menjadi sesuatu yang dibiasakan. Sesuatu yang menjadi alien. Asing. Menjijikkan. Menakutkan. Pantas dibasmi._

— _aku adalah si pembela anjing mungil. Dan dicap alien karenanya._

.

* * *

("Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian... biarkan aku lewat." setengah menyeruduk setelah berdiri. Tapi, dia terhitung lemah sampai dengan mudahnya di dorong balik ke sudut tembok. Di palang jalan kaburnya. Diringkus seperti penjahat. Padahal mereka yang jahat. Padahal mereka yang menyakitinya.

"Oi, Kuroko. Mana uangmu? Kau tidak datang minggu lalu seperti yang kami suruh, kan?")

* * *

.

 _Trauma masa kecil. Kenangan buruk. Aku berharap amnesia dengan semua itu._

 _Ada hari di mana aku meringkuk di balik futon sambil gemetar, menggelapkan ruangan dan tak mau keluar kamar, sampai ditarik paksa setelah pintu digedor keras. Ayah marah. Ibu marah. Itu yang kupikirkan._

 _Aku masih kecil, tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya mereka mencemaskan kondisiku saat itu._

.

* * *

("Tidak punya."

— _ **BUKH**_ —)

* * *

 _._

 _Aku selalu merasa takut._

 _Karena, setelah semua realita itu seolah kepalaku dimasuki pengetahuan baru. Membuatku terhantam saking kuatnya._

 _._

* * *

("Jangan bohong, heh! Gaji sambilanmu pasti sudah keluar, kan, hantu?")

* * *

.

 _Dunia ini... Kejam._

 _Seolah dalam kehidupanku, pilihanku hanya tersedia dua jalan._

.

* * *

("Hee... coba lihat isi tasmu. Aku yakin uangnya ada di sini, kan?"

"JANGAN!")

* * *

.

 _Diganggu._

.

* * *

("Tuh, benar dia punya uang. Wah, banyak juga... dasar bocah udik! Berani-beraninya kau bohong!"

"Jangan! Kumohon! Itu untuk biaya kuliahku!"

"Siapa peduli dasar hantu!")

* * *

.

 _Atau, mengganggu._

.

* * *

(Gigi mengeremetak. Menatap perih lalu amarah dalam kekosongan binarnya. Menatap sejumlah hijau yang direnggut paksa darinya. Dihitung dengan sebuah rencana penghabisan dengan foya-foya.

Kemarahan yang sudah lama terbendung—karena, dia tidak punya cukup emosi untuk mengutarakan dengan baik.

—dan yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu satir dan membuat sumbu itu meretas dengan terlalu baik.

"Berhenti!"

Berpasang mata menoleh dengan hina.

"Bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu yang benar selain mengganggu cara hidup seseorang?"

Tawa-tawa kecil terbungkam. Hening menyergap keadaan. Tetes keran masih mengalir. Tapi, itu tak ubahnya simfoni tanpa arti. Fokus adalah pada warna biru yang mengepal putih tangannya hingga memerah. Pada bibir yang terenggut namun tak sampai mata karena tertunduk.

"Apa kalian merasa begitu sempurna sampai terus menerus menyalahkan orang lain atas perbuatan kalian sendiri? Dan apa yang kalian dapat dari semua itu selain kepuasan fana?"

Hitungan jari lalu bernafas teratur. Pasang mata saling bertoleh, mencari kata dalam tatapan.

Sebuah sunggingan mantap.

 _ **BUK!**_

Tubuh kecil terdorong sampai masuk bilik. Punggungnya sebagai tolakan untuk mendorong paksa pintu yang tertutup. Rintih terdengar saat bersua lantai dingin dengan keras.

"Orang lemah jangan sok tahu! Orang miskin sepertimu tidak usah bawa-bawa moralitas!"

 _ **BUKBUK!**_

"Kau mau jadi tukang ceramah, heeeh? Cari korban lain sana dasar hantu!"

Tubuh membulat. Meringkuk dengan tangan melindungi kepala dengan punggung sebagai tameng terakhirnya, meski tahu itu akan percuma saja. Kaki-kaki itu masih mendendanginya. Jari yang hina meringkus rambut untuk diangkat, awal mula sebelum pipinya membilur kena hajar.)

* * *

.

 _Saat semua itu terjadi. Ingatanku selalu terbayang pada si anjing mungil._

 _Karena, saat itulah bisa kurasakan bagaimana derita yang dirasakannya._

 _Menahan perih atas luka fisik. Terbasahi kotoran pada batin. Dalam hatinya mengutuk. Dalam hatinya mengumpat. Mencoba pinta sambil sesekali merintih sakit, berharap tersentuhlah nurani yang tertidur dalam hati si iblis._

 _Tapi, semua itu percuma._

 _—dan saat yang kudapatkan adalah onggok mayat si anjing mungil di sampingku. Di saat itu pulalah aku mengutuk diriku yang dilahirkan hina._

.

* * *

 _ **(BYUUR!**_

Sebagai penutup tindak penindasan kurang klop jika sang korban tak dipermalukan sampai ke ujungnya—sampai basah-basah secara detonasi. Keberuntungan untuk Kuroko adalah mereka tak menggunakan air jamban atau comberan—mungkin, tidak terlalu karena mengingat di luar sana adalah hari di mana musim gugur kali ini ada dalam titik terendah.

"Berterimakasihlah. Kau masih bisa selamat bodoh. Peh."

"Lain kali siapkan uang lebih banyak lagi Kuroko, hahaha..."

Samar suara itu menjauh dalam debam langkah. Sekian waktu kemudian isak pun terdengar.

— _hiks.)_

* * *

.

 _Itu bukanlah awal seperti yang kubilang._

 _Hanya sebuah 'keseharian' di mana hatiku di ombang-ambing antara emosi yang merajah atau logika untuk bertahan._

 _Emosi yang menyuruhku untuk mati saja. Jadi, aku tak perlu merasakan sakit itu. Tak perlu lagi mendengarkan hina dan perihnya._

 _Tapi, saat aku berpikir begitu selalu, seperti sihir, seperti otomatis ter-set, seperti sebuah kesengajaan yang tanpa sadar kubentuk demi menghentikan pemikiran bodohku yang kerap kali muncul tanpa kenal waktu._

 _Sebuah bait yang menggendang bahkan dalam mimpi._

 _._

 _"Hiduplah Tetchan..."_

 _._

 _Amanah terakhir dari kedua orangtuaku._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

("Selamat siang Tetsuya. Mengabdikan diri menjadi budak lagi?"

Ingin tak peduli. Ingin langsung pergi. Tapi, kaki itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah untuk melaju saat dialihfungsikan sebagai palang untuk menghadangnya. _Cerulean_ teduh menukik tipis dalam jenggit. Memandang emosi timpang yang bersidekap angkuh dan memandangnya rendah.

Keluar dari bilik penindasan—harapnya adalah dia bisa melebur dengan udara seperti biasa. Diacuhkan seperti biasa. Dan dia akan pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti biasa.

Tanpa sedikitpun berurusan dengannya.

Alunnya adalah sebuah simfoni yang menggetarkan. Nadanya terdominasi ketegasan, merdu di telinga kaum hawa, ditambah pemiliknya berperawakan harta dunia—palingkan diri dari pahat terindah sang dewa, menyesallah engkau. Tapi, dia berbeda. Dia tidak suka. Makanya, dia mendelik—lirik dalam sebuah tatap yang minimalis akan emosi hingga hanya dirinya sendiri (dan mungkin orang kurang ajar tanpa peduli privasi dan belagak tahu seperti mahluk di hadapannya) yang tahu apa yang dia rasakan.)

* * *

.

 _Hidup ini selalu memiliki antagonis sebagai perannya—untukku, mungkin seluruh manusia di dunia inilah yang mengambil perannya._

 _Dan di antara semua itu ada satu yang paling ingin kau hindari. Ingin dimusnahkan. Inginnya menghilang saja dari muka bumi. Sampai rasanya melihat saja jijik._

 _._

 _("Andai kau menyapa hanya untuk menghinaku akan lebih baik kau menganggapku tidak ada, Akashi-kun.")_

 _._

 _Bagiku, dialah orang itu._

.

* * *

(Bibir yang bersurai merah tersungging, sinis—balas untuk kata-kata yang tidak berekspresi selain benci. Dia sudah biasa mendengarnya. Sudah kebal. Makanya, dibanding kesal dia ingin tertawa. Lihat saja orang yang diajaknya bicara—mungil, kotor, kuyub, memeluk tas buluk sebagai pelindung. Hanya orang tolol dan mudah dimanfaatkan yang bisa basah kuyub padahal tidak hujan di tengah dinginnya musim gugur.

Menyedihkan.

 _ **BRUK**_ _ **—**_

Puluhan mata yang ada berjenggit. Akashi tidak perlu khawatir dengan banyak mata yang—ia yakin—mencari tahu apa hal yang membuat debam itu, karena bunyinya terlalu dekstrusif sampai tidak bisa dilewatkan. Banyak alasannya—misalnya, karena hawa tipis manusia di hadapannya ini, karena mereka berada di sudut koridor sempit di antara dinding—atau mungkin karena kenyataannya mayat berjalan itu hanya sekedar melirik lalu kembali melenggang jalan masing-masing. Begitulah manusia. Ego sudah mendominasi. Simpati mati. Terkubur dalam di bawah lapisan nafsu diri. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya kepedulian atau ketukan hati untuk sekedar membantu sebuah tindak kekerasan berbasis pelecehan.

"Lepas." Kuroko memandang tajam. Ringis akan punggung yang menghantam tembok keras tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sakitnya pelecehan yang coba terang-terangan dilakukan.

"Jangan mencoba memerintahku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengerang benci. Dia harusnya tahu—kata lari itu selalu ada.

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dia bukan orang sebaik itu yang mau menyempatkan diri memberi tangan padanya saat terkatung-katung. Lebih dari itu dia sama saja dengan mereka.

Bajingan.

" _Nee_ , Tetsuya. Bulan ini kau kesusahan uang, kan?"

Si merah dengan derajat tinggi, tak lain rupanya hanya bajingan tengik yang menindas dengan cara mengabaikan walau dirinya yang dihajar hanya sekian meter dari pangkal hidungnya. Mengganggunya dengan tersenyum remeh dan terkekeh sinting kala dia memanfaatkannya seperti pelacur tak berarti.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu dengan itu... aku mau pulang. Minggirlah Akashi _-kun_."

"Kau yakin ingin aku menyingkir."

Mulut merayu, merangkak dengan bisa pelumpuh. Diberi sedikit bumbu penarik hingga mangsa terbius rapuh.

Itu... uang.

Dalam jumlah layak diberi perhatian. Yang membuatnya menggerlingkan kepala agar tak jatuh dalam perangkap.

Ada dalam jangkau tangannya. Tiga senti dari hidungnya. Jarak yang sungguh dekat karena bau itu menggoda dengan laknat.

.

.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir, kan, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau malam ini di tempat yang sama?"

.

.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Kertas berhambur dari sebuah tangan, menyecap lantai dingin yang sedikit becek karena tetesan air.

"Kau pikir aku apa? Lakukan itu pada jalang yang tak punya kehormatan dan sudi melakukannya denganmu! Aku bukan orang semurah itu sampai mau kau tiduri dengan segepok uang!"

Akashi tidak mengamuk dengan penyia-nyiaan alat dagang berharga. Tidak perlu. Karena, dia cukup mumpuni untuk mendapat tiga kali lipat keuntungan meski tengah menghambur uang. Dia orang beruntung. Kaya sejak lahir. Terkungkung dan berpoles kemewahan sejak kecil. Manusia terpilih yang berdiri di puncak rantai kehidupan.

Lebih daripada itu dia merasa harga untuk melihat ekspresi masam penuh kebencian itu begitu murah didapat.

 _Ahh... Dia sangat suka._

"Yakin Tetsuya? Cukup melihat dengan caramu melindungi tas mati-matian untuk tidak direbut saat menjadi bulan-bulanan seperti biasa—walau percuma, kau memang lemah. Bisa kupastikan uang yang mereka rebut adalah milikmu yang terakhir."

 _Wajah menderita itu._

Kata-kata yang sangat perhatian. Heh. Kalau orang awam mendengar mungkin mereka akan memberi sentak puja pada si merah bagai pangeran. Dia tahu dan hanya menonton? Oh, ya. untuk apa kau berharap Kuroko? Ini bukan sekali dua kali hal ini terjadi bukan? Kepala biru malah berprasangka semua ini berdalang dengan si merah sebagai otaknya.

Pangeran mana yang menipu dirinya dengan bius rayu secercah kebaikan dalam harapan hidupnya. Orang baik mana yang menidurinya paksa dan menyepah seolah tak berharga paska pakai, heh? Andai seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aset berharga mereka itu hanyalah seorang bajingan.

"Kau bilang kehormatan? Bukannya aku sudah merebutnya darimu— tidak, bukan merebut. Kau yang menyerahkannya."

Biru melebar.

.

" _Saa_... Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

.

Tidak mungkin dia lupa.

Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa lupa.

.

.

.

 _Malam itu... Adalah malam di mana dia digiring setelah ditolong oleh sosok merah yang mengulurkan tangan padanya._

 _Dengan sebuah senyum malaikat. Dengan tepuk pundak menenangkan._

 _Dengan intimidasi membunuh pada mereka yang menindasnya._

 _"Pergi kalian. Berani mengganggunya lagi maka kalian akan berurusan denganku."_

 _Salahkah kalau biru itu terjatuh dalam harafiah?_

.

.

 _"Aku bisa membantumu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin sebuah kesia-siaan. Lakukan sesuatu untukku."_

 _"Apa—? Apa yang kau mau?"_

 _"Tidurlah denganku."_

 _Biru melebar._

 _._

 _"A-Akashi-kun... Bercanda..."_

 _"Aku serius."_

 _"..."_

 _"Anggaplah ini sebagai timbal balik Kuroko. Aku akan membayarmu dan kau tidur denganku. Mudah, kan?"_

 _Gila._

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari Kuroko Tetsuya."_

 _._

Tangan diangkat. Melayang menampar udara, terhenti tepat sebelum kulit itu bersua dengan kulit lainnya. Lalu, ditarik lagi dengan sentak keras. Tas butut kembali dipeluk erat.

.

Merah memandang tajam.

.

"Jangan pernah... mengusikku lagi, Akashi _-kun_."

Kaki itu menyentak dan menggema.)

 _._

* * *

.

 _Itu hanya satu malam tanpa cinta. Tapi, aku ingin menjadikannya satu kenangan yang berharga. Walau gemelut batin menjeritkan apa itu kenyataan sesungguhnya._

 _Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, pada hati dan matanya tidak ada siapapun—apalagi diriku. Dan aku tahu saat malam itu berganti pagi semuanya sudah berakhir._

 _Mimpi dan kehangatan itu._

 _._

 _("Kemari Tetsuya... Kau bisa memelukku.")_

.

 _Sejak awal memang tidak pernah ada._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

(Bunga menggugur berganti daun. Tergerai hujan dan terik lambat laun. Waktu adalah kehendak yang tak bisa manusia kendalikan.

"Tet _chaan_ ~, kau di dalam?"

Sehelai daun pintu cokelat yang dekil diketuk-ketuk—karena tahu interkom tak berarti, rusak sudah lama dan tak ada niat untuk diperbaiki.

 _Raven_ bersantai lima enam detik dan langsung gusar karena tak ada sahutan. Semena-mena dia membuka pintu—dan tidak terkunci. Beruntung bagi Takao Kazunari karena dia tak perlu pakai cara picik untuk menggeredel kamar orang.

" _Nee_ , aku membawakanmu makan, nih. Aku dapat _vanilla shake_ yang enak untukmu. Haha, tapi kau tidak boleh makan kalau sedang sakit jadi ini untukku saja, ya~ Hahaha~."

Gema ceria langsung mengatup heran karena tak disambut dengan semestinya oleh si pemilik rumah. Sampai sangsi kalau penghuninya masih berada.

"Tet _chan_? Kau di rumah, kan?" kaki itu menapak untuk berkeliling—walau sebenarnya tidak perlu karena ini hanya apartemen dua DK. Jika, si biru tidak terlihat di kasurnya maka pilihan tersisa adalah dapur di balik kain bersekat ruangan.

 _ **Sraaak—**_ gorden pemisah digeser. Si hitam langsung membola. Terlonjak dalam kengerian.

"Te-Tet _chaaann_!")

.

* * *

.

Midorima Shintarou bukanlah dokter—dia masih calon. Bibit baru yang masih dipupuk untuk diterjunkan dalam lembah kemasyarakatan. Masih mengikuti tahap perkuliahan—meski sudah memasuki semester akhir dan hanya tinggal menunggu ijasah menyingsing sampai jas putih boleh dipakai resmi.

Kuroko dan Midorima bukan teman. Mereka hanya sebagai manusia yang berada dalam satu area sama dan terkadang berpapasan dengan satu kata dengus. Andai tidak ada sebuah Takao Kazunari—memperkenalkan Midorima sebagai pacar, kekasih, dengan bangga, walau itu tidak perlu karena rumor merebak seluasnya cakrawala—sebagai jembatan perkenalan mereka, mungkin mereka akan berakhir tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kuroko tahu Midorima dari Takao. Midorima mengenal Akashi. Akashi memanfaatkan Midorima. Midorima tahu Kuroko akan statusnya sebagai mainan Akashi—tapi, dia diam saat diperkenalkan oleh Takao.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari itu—dan dia juga tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaannya.

 _Bukan tidak peduli, tapi bukan urusannya._

Sampai suatu hari melihat Kuroko yang dibopong oleh Takao menuju apartemennya—entah kenapa dia berfirasat buruk. Kenapa anak itu? Kenapa tadi Takao meneleponnya dengan begitu panik? Dan Midorima akan tahu jawabannya setelah bel apartemennya digenjot dengan sadis.

( _Tingtongtingtongtingtongting_ — _ **BRAK!**_

"Berisik Bakao!"

"Shin- _chan_ lama! Pinjamkan aku kasurmu! Tet _chan_ sekarat!"

"Dia akan semakin parah kalau kau menyeretnya begitu!")

Saat melihat wajah memias pucat. Putih nyaris tak berwarna. Nafas memburu dalam senggal tipis, mata menutup dengan tubuh—jika Takao melepas pegangan itu yakinlah dia akan tumbang dalam satu sentilan.

Harusnya dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dasar Bakao.

.

("Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, tapi Tet _chan_ tetap tidak mau Shin- _chan_! Sudah, cepat kau periksa! Dia seperti mayat pas aku menemukannya!"

.

Aku tahu Bakao. Diamlah, aku sedang konsentrasi.)

.

Kuroko menjadi pasien pertamanya secara tidak resmi—di luar Takao tentu saja, karena dia bukan pasien, tapi kewajiban. Selain, itu dia bukan manusia tak beretiket membiarkan seseorang di ambang nyawa begini.

Kondisi Kuroko adalah demam tinggi. Awalnya, Midorima mendiagnosa dia terkena flu di cuaca sedingin ini—karena, lihat saja tubuh kurus seolah tak bernutrisi. Midorima, bahkan sempat tercenung dengan beban yang nyaris tidak ada itu. Kondisi yang sangat wajar baginya hingga rentan segala penyakit.

Memeriksa organ dalam, berharap tak ada komplikasi lain selain demam—dan saat telinga bercumbu dengan detak yang asing di area vital Midorima ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak terganggu.

Tidak mungkin, kan?

.

("Akhir-akhir ini Tet _chan_ sering lesu dan tidak menghabiskan makanannya, porsi makannya memang cenderung sedikit—biasanya dia menyimpan sisa untuk dimakan nanti—ah, kau tahu kehidupan Tet _chan_ sedikit sulit? Tapi, ini lebih parah. Aku pernah melihat Tet _chan_ membeli nasi kotakan di suatu hari dan hari esoknya nasi yang sama hanya habis seperempatnya."

"Muntah? Entahlah—tapi, aku sering melihat dia menahan mual. Kukira dia hanya masuk angin biasa karena cuaca jelek. Makanya, hari ini aku menjenguk karena dia tidak masuk."

"Memang, Tet _chan_ kenapa Shin- _chan_? Wajahmu sangat seram sekarang? Tet _chan_ tidak apa-apa, kan?"

.

Entahlah, Bakao. Aku sendiri tidak ingin percaya.

.

"Shin- _chan_! Tet _chan_ kenapa!?"

.

.

.

Midorima membisikkan kerisauan sebuah kejanggalan. Takao membola. Menatap bodoh.

.

"Eh?" Takao yang tuli atau Midorima jadi tolol?

.

.

Midorima mendesah, "Kubilang Takao, Kuroko—mungkin—dia hamil."

.

Topik yang sangat tidak lucu untuk jadi lelucon.

— _karena memang bukan._

.

Histeris. Seriosa. Midorima butuh sebuah penyumpal untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinganya—dan mungkin obat penenang, karena dirinya sendiri gonjang-ganjing mendapati kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya.

Sekilas dia menoleh pada biru yang tersengau igau dan buru nafas memanas—lalu mendesah hebat.

Midorima sadar bahwa hidup dan masa depannya akan disulitkan oleh bocah biru ini.)

.

* * *

("Ini mungkin sama sekali tidak masuk diakal, tapi—kau hamil, Kuroko.")

* * *

.

Cenung. Geleng. Tertawa miris. Adalah reaksi si biru setelah pembeberan fakta mengenai kondisi tubuh yang berbadan dua. Midorima menaikkan kacamata, dia bimbang. Sungguh reaksi yang tenang dari si biru—dan tidak sesuai harapan. Mungkin, si hijau akan lebih menerima jika Kuroko menyambar hipotesa dan analisanya dengan sebuah jerit tak terima lalu tersengguk dalam tangis. Bukan getar dengan senyum pasrah menikmati.

Yang terisak justru Takao—duduk di samping, mengelus pundak ringkih dan membawa kepala biru itu ke dadanya—dengan maksud menenangkan, memberi bantuan moral. Tapi, dia terlalu dilanda empati sampai tak kuat menahan bendungan hujan.

Bagai listrik dengan perantara getar dari tubuh yang merapuh, golak batin itu menjalar sampai ke sudut berlian tertidur.

.

* * *

("Aku sudah menduganya.")

* * *

.

(Awalnya, dia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya sakit seperti biasa. Dengan demam, dengan perut mual bergolak dan berkali-kali muntah. Mengingat dirinya berbasah-basah di tengah musim gugur, apa lagi yang bisa menjadi alasan lebih logis?

"Urrgh... Hoek! Ohokohok..."

 _ **Zrrrrsssh—**_

Tidak ada kemungkinan lain selain itu, harusnya.

Sampai setelahnya dia merasakan keganjilan pada bagian perut—dan sakit ini sudah terlalu lama untuk disebut sakit. Area itu seolah membesar—padahal makan saja dia susah payah, tidak mungkin dia menggemuk bukan?—dan dari sana...

 _ **Deg**_ —tangan mengelus area lapang yang hangat di balik kaus.

 _ **Deg—deg**_

Ada kehidupan.

.

Mustahil. Mustahil.

 **Mustahil.**

.

Sayang sekali takdir selalu berkata lain dengan kejamnya.)

.

* * *

Dia berbicara dengan lirih, dengan suara sengau menghipnotis—bagai ukiran indah tersemat hingga zamrud itu bergeling tak kuat menahan kepedihan yang terealisasi begitu cantik.

Begitu cantik hingga yang melihat saja merasakan sakit.

* * *

("Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Tet _chan_?"

Gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban.)

* * *

.

(Di suatu waktu, kala hati dirasa sudah mulai disusun dengan tegukan bubur hambar dan teh panas. Takao—yang dengan keras kepalanya ingin menyuapi sang pasien—mulai mengambil jalur untuk melangkahi area pribadi. Privasi dengan garis-garis polisi—namun, polisi hatinya sedang sibuk mengurus pecahan hati yang sudah berkeping sampai dia tak mengambil defensif yang biasa dilakukannya.

 _Atau mungkin karena dia membutuhkan wadah untuk menumpahkan semuanya?_

"...Akashi _-kun_... Kurasa." Kuroko menggumam dalam satu sesi pemaksaan penyuapan bubur. Tidak ada yang bertanya sebelumnya, namun yakinlah bahwa nama yang disebut adalah sebagai terdakwa bersalah dan pihak yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua derita.

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi.

—di balik pintu sosok hijau menaikkan bingkai kacamata dengan jari.)

.

.

("Kurasa aku tidak akan melanjutkan kuliah..."

Dibalas kejut dan _'EH!'_ tersentak? Serius? Bukannya kau yang paling ingin menyandang gelar demi pekerjaan layak mumpuni?

"Tidak dengan kondisiku." elus buntal bawah yang dirasanya sedikit membesar. "Aku juga harus menyimpan uang untuk mereka nanti. Kuliah hanya akan menghabiskan dana."

Raven tersentak lagi. Hijau ikut menahan nafas. Mereka saling toleh. Korek kuping lalu tampar pipi kanan kiri. Lalu, mendesis— _Kau mau melahirkannya?_ Bersamaan.

"Ya.")

.

* * *

.

("Kuroko... Aku sudah memberitahu hal seperti ini tidaklah jarang di kalangan medis. Lelaki yang mempunyai rahim—karena bawaan lahir, bisa dibilang banyak hitungannya. Hanya saja yang berpotensi mengandung janin sama sekali tidak ada—atau mungkin dirahasiakan."

"Kehamilanmu ini sangat berbahaya Kuroko."

"Kau laki-laki—berbeda dengan wanita yang memiliki sifat biologis untuk menyeimbangkan hormon saat mereka mengandung. Jika, kau bersikeras untuk mengandungnya ada kemungkinan berbahaya bagi organ dalammu yang lain."

Riset membuktikan dan ceramah mengenai kesehatan hidup sentosa secara medis sudah diutarakan. Tapi, apa daya. Itu hanya saran, Dokter memberi masukan namun tindak selanjutnya adalah pasien yang berhak memutuskan.

"Tapi...—Midorima _-kun_..."

"—aku ingin mengandungnya.")

.

(Kuroko adalah pribadi keras kepala—begitulah kabar dari apa yang terselip saat Takao menceritakan kesehariannya. Dan Midorima meng-amini perkataan yang sangat tepat sasaran.)

.

.

("Apa kau akan memberitahukannya pada Akashi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya? Tet _chan_...—kalau, kalau terus begini kau hanya akan merana terus. Mungkin bagimu tidak masalah, tapi ada kalanya kau membutuhkan seseorang disampingmu untuk mereka! Dan Akashi adalah orang itu Tet _chan_!"

"Jangan diam saja, Tet _chan_!"

"... Tet _chan_..."

Bilah merah yang memucat masih mengunci. Sentak paksa dari yang khawatir seolah tidak digubris. Sampai pada sebuah titik manik _onyx_ memandang pedih, tergurat luka yang tak seharusnya terukir, tapi apa daya sang raven masihlah memiliki hati untuk peduli dan merengkuh biru dalam sebuah pertanyaan yang mengikis hati. Karena, Takao tidak memiliki presensi lain sebagai latar alasan sikap membangkang ini.

Satu kesimpulan yang begitu manis dan juga perih.

" **Kau begitu mencintainya, kah?** ")

.

Kelopak langit itu tertutup.

Merenung.

.

* * *

.

 _Apa itu cinta?_

 _Sebuah kata yang bagi sebagian orang terdengar begitu sakral. Begitu suci juga menyakitkan. Begitu memuja sesuatu yang bahkan tak berwujud itu, seakan mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa sebuah ikatan dengan seseorang yang mereka katakan adalah yang tercinta._

 _Sesuatu yang kasat. Yang mungkin sesungguhnya hanyalah kebohongan. Hanya sebuah kata yang mungkin tidak didasari rasa yang sama, karena bentuk yang tak terlihat itu hanya akan mengambang di mata orang yang telah menutup mata hatinya._

 _Apakah cinta harus terbukti oleh sebuah ikatan?_

 _Ikatan manis yang membuat mati rasa. Yang membuat diri terbelenggu dalam sebuah rasa yang menyakitkan. Hingga bertingkah egois untuk mendapatkan sesuatu—atau justru sebaliknya, berdiam diri, tak melakukan apapun dan hanya mengeram derita karena rasa yang kelihatan tak berbalas. Hingga hancur tak bersisa. Meski begitu, walau hanya sedikitpun, angin tak tertarik membawa kabur sisa serpih itu agar menghilang—agar lepas derita. Hingga mengendap menjadi kerak. Yang meski dibersihkan tetap ada secuil sisa yang menempel pada permukaan, menjadi benalu dalam hidup._

 _Konyol._

 _Kenapa orang mau merusak dirinya sendiri hanya untuk satu perasaan yang bahkan tak ada bentuknya itu? Suatu anomali. Ketidaktetapan._

 _Baginya itu adalah suatu kebodohan._

 _Seakan didunia ini tak ada yang lebih penting selain hal itu._

.

* * *

.

("Tidak, Takao _-kun_. Sedikitpun."

Tidak mencintainya.

Apa itu benar Tet _chan_?

"Tapi, kenapa kau rela menanggung semuanya?")

Bukan berarti yang dia inginkan adalah kematian jiwa tak berdosa. Yang ingin dia pastikan adalah keteguhannya—untuk—yang sudah jelas, sudah terlihat—berkubang di antara mendung langit masa depannya.

Bukan masa depan yang bersinar terik—tapi, bukan pula yang tergulung hitamnya langit. Hanya sebuah timpang tidak pasti. Hanya abu-abu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam paradoks terkunci.

(Bibir pucat tersenyum.

"Kau salah Takao _-kun_. Aku bukannya rela."

Pendar langit tak bergeming dalam satu eksitensi keraguan. Sementara, _onyx_ membingung. Mempertanyakan jalan pikiran kepala biru yang kontradiksi isinya.

"Aku... Selalu mempertanyakan kenapa aku dilahirkan." cenung terpekur terbias di wadah keramik berpoles bening. Dia menyentuh pelan, mengikuti garis wajah yang beriak tak tentu dalam cembungnya.

Bibir itu memucat, pipi itu menirus. Dia menjadi semakin ringkih dari hari ke hari. Dia menyadari, tapi tak sampai hati untuk mengubah diri.

Hanya menerima. Hanya menjalani. Karena, mungkin lelah terlalu merajah diri.)

Dalam sekian malam yang terisi dengan lelah dan terpuruk ada kalanya satu hari damai dan justru membuatnya merenung. Terpekur mengingat masa lalu dimana dia masih bisa tertawa dengan lepas tanpa terbeban dalam berekspresi. Karena, waktu itu sungguhlah wajar—dan mungkin dia menyesali tidak menyadari bahwa dia pernah bahagia di masa itu.

Lelah dan sakit itu, sejak dulu selalu dia tanyakan dengan risau. _Kenapa harus dirinya? Kapan sampai ini berakhir? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi semua ini?_ Bertanya sendiri dan bergaung terbawa udara tanpa jawaban pasti dalam siklus hariannya.

Tapi, sekarang sudah _berbeda_.

("Karena... Ada kehidupan lain inilah aku masih bisa melanjutkan hidupku."

Karena, saat aku bertanya kenapa dan kusentuh bagian yang kupermasalahkan. Degup itu seolah menjawab dengan begitu hangat. Memintaku menunggu jawab karena tak mampu mereka bercakap. Sampai saat mereka berada di bumi ini.

Membayangkan sebuah masa kala tangan mungil itu beradu dekap dengan diriku, meminta kehangatan dari diriku yang dingin dan kosong ini.

Akankah itu menjadi bukti bahwa aku masih dibutuhkan di dunia ini?

"Aku... Senang punya alasan untuk hidup.")

.

Apakah Takao pernah melihat binar itu?

Tidak—atau hanya tidak sadar.

Binar langit tersapu terik musim panas, berpendar dengan riak lautan yang membentuk sebuah kristal berbagai warna. Sebuah bentuk ketegasan.

...dan harapan.

Takao melirik Midorima, Midorima mengerti tatapan itu.

.

("Dengar Kuroko, kalau kau memang ingin mengandungnya kau harus menurut untuk tidak macam-macam."

"Pertama, selama kurun waktu sampai kau melahirkan tinggallah di suatu tempat terasing—aku masih belum tahu pasti seperti apa kehamilan pada pria, jadi aku akan ketat mengawasimu, _nodayo_."

"Jangan membangkang. Kehamilanmu ini sangat langka—mungkin satu-satunya di dunia, kalau kau ingin hidup tanpa seorangpun mengetahui, bawa dirimu untuk menyingkir dari polah masyarakat."

 _Dimana?_ Kuroko bertanya karena dirinya adalah seorang mandiri tak punya saudara yang mampu memberi kasih. Midorima mengatup bibir untuk memikirkan sebuah usul pasti.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku punya Villa keluarga di dekat pegunungan. Kau boleh tinggal di sana, _nodayo_."

"I-ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, lho, _nodayo_! Kau itu objek penelitianku! Tidak usah berterima kasih!"

"Itu artinya dia akan sungguh-sungguh memeriksamu, Tet _chan_. Kekeke..."

"Hum."

"BUKAN BEGITU BAKAO!"

.

Hanya sekilas. Sekejap mata. Tapi, biru itu tersenyum di antara rangkulan yang menghangatkan jiwanya.)

.

* * *

.

 _Kupikir seluruh dunia ini hanya antagonis. Kupikir seluk dunia ini hanyalah dingin tak bermentari._

 _Tapi, aku salah._

 _Bahkan, di atas gunduk aspal yang membeton. Sepucuk bunga selalu berusaha mengikis untuk lahir dan hidup._

 _Bahkan, di antara mendung pun masih ada mentari yang menerobos masuk._

 _Bahkan, di antara gelut kehidupan ini masih ada yang mau tertawa tulus saat senyum itu terkembang di bibirmu._

 _Bahkan, di tengah himpunan lara. Masih ada satu dua kisah yang bisa membuatku tersenyum kala mengenang._

 _Aku tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi._

 _Dan jangan pernah mengabaikannya._

 _Karena, aku sudah belajar... Untuk menghargai tiap momen yang tengah terukir dalam guratan takdir._

 _._

 _Karena, kita hidup di dunia ini hanya sekali dan tak mungkin terulang kembali._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Cuya yang lemah dan Juro yang bajingan. Annghh~~ #melayang #saya suka seme bajingan #hahaha #kasian Cuya.**

 **Part 1 ini masih minim scene AkaKuro, untuk chapter depan akan menampilkan OC sebagai buah hati keduanya. Berharap ada yang mau memberi review sebagai kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 4th July 2016


End file.
